Geno's Contest History
Who is Geno? In Super Mario RPG, a giant sword falls out of the sky and into Bowser's Keep. The sword slices right through Star Road, and until the road gets repaired then no more wishes can be granted to the Mushroom Kingdom. Geno, who is from the Star Road, decides to go down to the Mushroom Kingdom and help do something about this. When Mario and Mallow come across Rose Town, they meet a little kid in an inn who is playing with some dolls. That night, Geno comes to the Mushroom Kingdom and takes the form of one of the dolls before walking off into a nearby forest. Mario and Mallow chase after the Geno doll into the forest, and eventually catch up with him and help take back the star piece there. Geno informs the party of the Star Road's plight, and agrees to help them find the remaining star piece so that wishes may be granted in the Mushroom Kingdom again. Geno has a fairly simple background, but SMRPG doesn't exactly lead itself to having a complicated storyline or complicated characters. The best thing about Geno is easily his in-battle abilities. The guy's skillset is absolutely insane, not to mention full of attacks that are damn pretty-looking when used. Geno Blast is especially awesome, though every ability in the skillset makes him a must-have in your party. For whatever reason, Geno is the big fan favorite from SMRPG. Gaz: Mom! I just saw Geno walking in the forest! Gaz's Mother: Uh-huh. And isn't Geno the one who broke my lamp the other day? Geno's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-6 Summer 2005 Contest - Devil Division - 7 Seed * Devil Round 1 --- Lost to (2) Squall, 25022 25.16% - 74412 74.84% * Extrapolated Strength --- 55th Place 16.22% Geno finally broke through and made the contest field in Summer 2005, though he was greeted with a 7 seed and Squall of fellow Squaresoft fame in the first round. It was a guarantee that Geno would suffer an SFF beating, and it's odd that people considered Geno's avoiding a tripling to be a moral victory for him. It was a pretty bad way for Geno to make his first (and likely only) contest appearance given what a huge fan favorite he is, but those are the breaks sometimes. SMRPG is getting up there in age, and Geno hasn't had a noteworthy appearance in a game since. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 8 - First Group * Division 8 Round 1 --- 4th place, 21141 16.14% - Squall Leonhart, 46278 35.33% - Aeris Gainsborough, 33367 25.48% - Akuma, 30185 23.05% Most people expected Geno to get last place, so he didn't disappoint anyone there. He did perform rather well to open up the poll, but that didn't last long. I'm not entirely sure why he was set up against Squall again, and he was stuck in a spot he couldn't win. In a contest that had its fair share of fodder fourpacks, Geno could've advanced if given a better draw. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 2 - Second Group * Division 2 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 21271 16.52% - Bowser, 58067 45.11% - Phoenix Wright, 30776 23.91% - Deckard Cain, 18611 14.46% Geno finally got a different opponent other than Squall, however this time one of his opponents was Bowser. Many people were expecting Bowser to SFF Geno and thus turning him into one of the weakest competitors in the bracket. Instead of that Geno was able to hold off SFF rather well and was even able to defeat Deckard Cain in the process. Winter 2010 Contest - Jenova Division - 11 Seed * Jenova Round 1 --- Lost to (6) Ness, 23647 35.19% - 43544 64.81% * Extrapolated Strength --- 97th Place 18.66% While Ness is quite easily weaker than Squall and Bowser most people figured that Geno would lose here as well. In a surprising twist Geno fell apart in this match. This was surprising since in the previous year Geno was not SFF by Bowser despite both appearing in Super Mario RPG. Was this some kind of SNES SFF or is Geno becoming even weaker than he already is? Summer 2013 Contest - Division 9 - 18 Seed * Division 9 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 3423 12.74% - (1) Mega Man, 14850 55.28% - (27) Magikarp, 8592 31.98% Not much was expected out of Geno other than extending his winless record. He was easily beaten by a Super Smash Bros. fueled Mega Man and a joke rallied Magikarp. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 7 - 14 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Tifa, 8205 26.81% - 22399 73.19% Super Mario RPG had an outstanding performance in the Fall 2015 Contest, and its fandom even campaigned for Geno to get into Super Smash Bros Ultimate, as the previous game had him as a downloadable costume. And until he gets this sort of acknowledgement, Geno's fate is to get served into SFF beatings - and after three straight Nintendo defeats, he got his Square slaughter, albeit scoring slightly higher on Tifa compared to his 2005 debut against Squall. Category:Contest Histories